yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Batteryman
メン | romaji = Denchimen | fr_name = Homme-Batterie | de_name = Batteriemann | pt_name = Homembateria | sets = * Champion Pack: Game Six * Cybernetic Revolution * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Enemy of Justice * Light of Destruction * The Lost Millennium * Light of Destruction * The Shining Darkness | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Batteryman" ( メン Denchimen) is the first Thunder archetype. Initially, "Batteryman" Decks are OTK Decks that focus on Special Summoning three copies of "Batteryman AA" and using "Short Circuit" to clear the field for a direct attack for a minimum of 9000 damage. These are possibly used by Dexter since a card seen in his Deck was "Batteryman AA" Playing Style Due to Batteryman support cards that deal massive destruction capabilities (Short Circuit, Makiu, the Magical Mist, Batteryman Industrial Strength, etc.), it is not a concern for your opponent to have a packed field. Batteryman AA is the main card in a Batteryman deck because getting three of it out means three 3000 ATK beatsticks which can potentially win you the Duel as a result of an OTK. Batteryman Micro-Cell is usually used to set up a free Special Summon from the deck, usually Batteryman AA or Batteryman D. Batteryman D is useful because it can protect your other non-Batteryman D Thunder-Type monsters with a high defense that most level 4 monsters can't get through. Batteryman Charger is one of the more useful, perhaps the most useful monster because you can Special Summon a Batteryman of any Level from your Deck when you Normal Summon it. It also makes a good attacker, as swarming Batterymen can get its ATK up to a max of 3300 with relative ease. Batteryman Industrial Strength is the most powerful Batteryman (in terms of its destructive effect and original ATK) because he can destroy two of your opponents cards with his effect, simply by removing from play one Thunder-Type monster from the Graveyard. Another card many Batteryman decks use is Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, because with one Batteryman tribute it could be a 3400 attacker, or a 2400 creature immune to Spells and Traps that target it. Although most Batteryman players tend to take the OTK route, there are other ways to use the deck. you could also try combining Lightsworn and Batteryman, since Batteryman have a lot of graveyard support with cards like Batteryman Industrial Strength or Battery Charger Batteryman monsters work well with cards that have a cost that discards one card from your hand, so running cards like Lightning Vortex, Divine Wrath, One for One, and many others with such a cost would help. It helps because Batterymen swarm from the Graveyard (via Portable Battery Pack, Battery Charger, etc.). Not only that, but cards with the cost that discard one card from the hand could help put Batterymen monsters in the Graveyard in order to charge up Batteryman Industrial Strength's effect (or even his Summoning Condition). Batteryman support cards that can Special Summon Batterymen from the Graveyard can also help because they can set up an easy tribute for Batteryman Charger, or even Batteryman Fuel Cell, in case of a tight situation. Thunder Dragon aids this deck very well because of its ability to thin the deck drastically. It can be used to fuel Batteryman Industrial Strength's effect, and can be used as a discard for costs or effects, to keep other crucial cards in the hand. Running Honest will also be a good idea as all of the Batterymen are LIGHT attribute monsters. That way you can catch your opponent off guard if they attack your Batteryman AA or any other Batteryman monster in Attack position with a powerful monster as they will lose their monster, lose life points and your monster gets to stay. Note that Honest's effect can be activated even if you attack so you can easily get rid of an opponent's Stardust Dragon by attacking him with any of your Batterymen. A vital card on this deck is also Inferno Reckless Summon which can speed up a lot the process of summoning 3 AAs, especially if you have a Short Circuit in your hand In The Shining Darkness, two more Batterymen were released, Batteryman AAA and Batteryman Fuel Cell. Batteryman AAA can be used with Lightwave Tuning to get out a level 8 Synchro Monster or an instant Rank 4 XYZ, but is especially useful for the Special Summon of Batteryman Fuel Cell, which can Special Summon itself from the hand if you control two Batterymen, and you can tribute a Batteryman to bounce one of your opponent's cards, allowing you to bypass anti-destruction effects such as Starlight Road and Stardust Dragon. Fuel Cell is also useful because you can also Summon the level 6 monster with other Batteryman support cards, unlike Industrial Strength. You can also use Recycling Batteries or Quick Charger to add 2 Batteryman monsters to your hand then discard them using Hand Destruction or Card Destruction creating a pseudo-Draw Engine so you can draw 2 cards without losing hand advantage speeding this deck up dramatically. Jain, Lightsworn Paladin can also be added for quick attack power to balance out the deck this can also speed up the deck as you can quickly dump Batterymen into the graveyard the revive them to swarm the field since they have a lot of graveyard support including Portable Battery Pack and Battery Charger. The Watt archetype (also released in The Shining Darkness) can aid Batteryman decks with lockdown and Synchro support, as they are Thunder-Type as well. It can also be well played with Reckless Greed and Upstart Goblin that helps you getting Batteryman AA, Inferno Reckless Summon and Short Circuit at the same time on the hand that allows you to win faster. With the advent of Xyz Monsters, the "Batteryman" archetype has been given new potential. Many of the "Batteryman" support cards involve summoning more than one "Batteryman" to the field at the same time, which can be used for Xyz Summons. Weakness Like the Lightsworns and the Worm monsters, the Allies of Justice pose an extreme threat to the Batterymen since they have effects that will negate and destroy them with ease because all of the Batteryman monsters have LIGHT attributes that will be a huge advantage to the Ally of Justice monsters. Also Traps like Torrential Tribute have the power to shut down Batterymans destroying all of their monsters before they can attack and potentially OTK. In addition, cards that remove them from play and cards that hinder special summoning them from the graveyard or deck will pose a threat to them. Recommended Cards Trivia * The number shown on the chests of Batteryman AA, Batteryman AAA, Batteryman C and Batteryman D corresponds their Levels. This also relates to their respective battery sizes in Japan, which are categorized as 単 (roughly translated as "single") and a number. ** Size D Batteries are referred to as 単 1. ** Size C Batteries are referred to as 単 2. ** Size AA Batteries are referred to as 単 3. ** Size AAA Batteries are referred to as 単 4. * Therefore Batteryman D is 1, Batteryman C is 2, Batteryman AA is 3, Batteryman AAA is 4. Batteryman Charger is 5, Batteryman Fuel Cell is 6, and Batteryman Industrial Strength is 8. Each number refers to the Batteryman's level. * Batterymen with the recycling symbol on their heads are the ones able to be returned from the graveyard by Recycling Batteries. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type